


如人飲水

by aeonma, elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：外交官篇 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonma/pseuds/aeonma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>外交官AU，費爾席克的生日賀圖文，採取圖文接龍的形式。<br/>漫畫：aeonma／文章：elchrists</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一篇，漫畫的部分是費爾席克的POV。

故事／腳本／繪者：Aeon

保留著作權，請勿轉貼

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二篇，文章的部分是威廉的POV。

　　威廉的鋼筆筆尖，在本子上留下了一道深刻的壓痕。

　　這道壓痕一點也不新。它很舊，被重複壓擦過好幾次，幾乎都要破開一百磅道林紙的厚度。這道壓痕橫陳在行事手帳的一個日期下方，而那個日期是，九月十九日。

　　已經記不清楚，自從投入這份工作之後，為了事業錯過多少次特定節日。聖誕節、新年、情人節這些國際普遍的通俗節慶也就罷了，但即使是雙方生日、或者結婚紀念日這樣低調的、與他人無關的小紀念日，隔三岔五的也很容易因各種突發狀況而被打擾。

　　只不過，這麼多年來，即使是延誤也好、中斷也罷，倒也很少有像今年這種，甚至得分開兩地，整天都不可能碰面的情況。

　　其實，在最初接到大使閣下的指示時，威廉的心情很矛盾。臨時必須趕赴鄰國出差一週，這一週間，偏偏包含了費爾席克的生日。

　　鄰國的文化參贊在某項目的運行上出了紕漏──由於該國與佛利斯帝亞是附庸關係，所以貝斯法紐娜的駐佛利斯帝亞大使同時也身兼該國非常任大使，這意味著鄰國的任何外交上的責任，威廉現在所工作的大使館都必須承擔一二。

　　威廉知道，大使閣下相當看好自己，才會把這項善後工作交給自己負責。貝斯法紐娜與佛利斯帝亞的雙邊外交，總共向佛利斯帝亞分派三名高級外交使節，官銜最高的當然是埃奧尼亞大使閣下，接下來就是威廉與另一名來自萊辛歐家族的人所擔任的公使了。威廉接管大使館右翼，而萊辛歐與埃奧尼亞大使閣下則接管左翼，分工統領貝斯法紐娜駐佛利斯帝亞大使館。

　　雖然同為公使職等，萊辛歐身為大使閣下心腹，在政務上更容易接觸到大使閣下所操作的核心部分。但那不代表威廉就是被屏除在外的棄子，正好相反，威廉得以全權指揮另一部分政事，大使館右翼以威廉為首，聽令威廉指揮調度，大使閣下與威廉在政策上方向一致，更是讓威廉無後顧之憂。

　　可以說，萊辛歐公使是埃奧尼亞大使的親信，而格禮浮公使則是埃奧尼亞大使的對外統領。

　　這次前往鄰國，大使閣下派遣了威廉，而非萊辛歐公使。大使從本國那為威廉爭取來的頭銜是特命全權公使。雖然位階並沒有變動，所被授予的權力卻與大使相同。這對威廉的從政經歷來說，無疑將是非常重要的一筆。只要這次順利擺平出問題的項目，下一次被召回國內，等著威廉的絕對是更好的前景。

　　因為能夠明白，當下的犧牲所能帶來的未來利益甚巨，更何況他並不是十幾歲的青少年，得以任性妄為的依照所想揮霍資本，所以威廉只思考了三十秒就答覆這項工作──而且事實上，威廉也懂，大使閣下絕對沒有從他口中聽到回絕的預計，在大使書房內，不應該發生任何意料之外。

　　回家後告訴費爾席克這趟臨時出差，費爾席克顯然發現了出差日期所包含的那一天，但也顯然能聽懂其中貓膩，所以二話不說，就進房間替他整理行囊，連眉頭也沒有皺一下。威廉很愧疚，一開始，他以為這種情緒是心虛，但後來他發現心虛這種表面浮淺的形容，不足以描述他的心境。那是愧疚，為了費爾席克十幾年來的包容。儘管就算時光回流一次，威廉依然會在大學四年級的那一年，告訴費爾席克他的外交夢想，但威廉每次氣餒愧疚的時候總會忍不住的想，如果一切重來，費爾席克會不會有可能拒絕支持他的夢想？

　　那個正為他打包行李、收拾套裝、整理盥洗用品的，是陪伴了他十幾年的伴侶。國內一通過同性婚姻法，就和他登記並領取證書的伴侶。從費爾席克當年點頭答應支持他報考外交官後，威廉就知道，費爾席克絕對不會後悔自己的選擇。但也正因如此，威廉特別疼惜費爾席克的堅強。

　　「要不要……趁這機會找爸媽來呢？或者路爾，或者德羅，或你其他的朋友都好，機票或交通都不用操心，我來處理。」

　　「嗯？威廉，別想太多。」整理行囊到一半的費爾席克轉過身來，手中是兩條領帶，似乎正煩惱要讓威廉帶著哪條出門。威廉話裡的「爸媽」並不是威廉自己的父母，他們在很早以前就過世了，威廉所說的，是費爾席克的父母。費爾席克知道威廉在說什麼，出差的那一週包含費爾席克的生日，威廉心疼了，所以希望有人能代替自己陪陪費爾席克。

　　「我一個人在家很好，偶爾安安靜靜也不錯，你別想太多，就當給我放個假？如果覺得想要補償什麼，就快點把工作完成，然後回來，好嗎？政事上的眉眉角角或許我並不是很清楚，但我也能明白，你這一去對於你的經歷有多重要。」

　　威廉沒再多說。將愧疚說出口就像在博取同情，而將感謝說出口又顯得費爾席克廉價，無論哪種都不是威廉的本意。他就只是抱了抱費爾席克，就被費爾席克趕去洗澡。

　　到了鄰國之後，就如費爾席克所希望的，威廉全身心投入工作。在收拾爛攤子的過程，威廉感覺這並不是一件意外或疏忽，能夠被分派出國的外交使節都不是泛泛之輩，所以任何足以引起外力介入的重大差錯，其背後都有各方勢力的勾心鬥角。那麼，這一次是為什麼呢？威廉在大使館臨時準備給他的書房內挑燈夜戰數日，一遍一遍的閱讀相關資料，究竟芭蕾舞團的巡迴演出、背後能牽扯出什麼樣的內幕？表面上的外交衝突，以及金錢上的利益劃分，威廉已經一一擺平，還賣了人情給當地最大的售票系統公司，跟集團的兩位董事有了交誼。

　　但是，若不將這起事件背後的內幕搞清楚，類似的出錯有一就會有二。

　　九月十八號晚間，那是一個星期六，當地警政署長親自拜訪威廉的落腳處。

　　九月十九號，威廉早晨和警政署長坐在飯店的自助餐廳裡喝早茶時，「內幕」現身了。

　　威廉無比慶幸，這次出差來得緊急，也不考慮專員家屬，所以費爾席克沒有一起跟來。所謂的內幕實則是黑手黨，威廉一點都不希望費爾席克接觸，而且不只是地區性黑道的規模，芭蕾舞團背後的出資者是對西半邊諸小國都有掌控力的跨國黑手黨。

　　警政署長站在黑手黨一方，雖然看起來並不情願──威廉向來很不喜歡受到威脅。早餐不歡而散，中午，威廉就出擊了。或許是在當地的行事過於乖張，以至於真認為自己是土皇帝，黑手黨的二把手膽敢迎擊威廉的邀請，走進大使館與威廉共進午餐。這之後，所發生的一切，在國際法上都是屬於貝斯法紐娜領土上的私事，威廉與一干駐外使節都宣稱是對方先拔槍攻擊，才會被使館駐紮的軍隊給一槍斃命。

　　混亂結束後，看著西裝上不屬於自己的一灘血，吩咐對媒體與對政府的處置，威廉才發現手機摔壞了。並不是第一次見血，但他就是打從心底覺得亂糟糟的，他回辦公室用座機打電話回家，家裡沒人。費爾席克是不是出去玩了呢？剛剛過了十二點半，費爾席克有沒有吃午餐？今天是他生日，希望他能有個愉快的一餐，而不是像自己，到現在還餓著肚子。

　　忽然想念起費爾席克的午餐。提著籃子、送到大使館來，並且與自己一起坐在樹下共進的，美味的午餐。

　　想了想，正要按下其他號碼，注意到門外這次領隊狙擊的上校還在等候指示，威廉並沒有立刻改而撥打費爾席克的手機，他想，晚點吧，先善後完成。

　　政府對於發生在使館內的槍擊案，簡直是敢怒不敢言。一邊是強悍且有邦交的鄰國，另一邊是控制影響當地的跨國黑幫，無論協助哪一方都會腹背受敵。但威廉並沒有饒過政府派來的外交官員，將所有試探都四兩撥千金的打回去，並且不洩漏任何一丁點消息。而這時，再也坐不住的黑手黨蠢蠢欲動，威廉又發了一封邀請，將黑手黨首領也給延請到貝斯法紐娜使館之內。

　　晚上八點半，威廉與黑手黨的領袖握手道別。他從來都知道，玉石俱焚不是聰明人的選擇，無論是外交官還是黑手黨，他們本質上都是政治家，而在政治場上，如同過家家般的道義或命償都敵不過利益糾葛。

　　整理完必要文件，威廉讓使館的司機送自己回飯店。在車上，威廉審視之後的行程時，鋼筆深刻的壓在他的行事手帳上。彤紅色的眼瞳又一次看著今天的日期，一個特別的節日。最快明天，他就可以搭上返回瀧帝尼安的班機，比預計還要短上一天。

　　在這裡的每一晚，威廉都會和現在一樣，著魔般的用筆按壓著同一個日期，細數還有幾天。

　　返回使館所安排的飯店房間，威廉放下心來，將SIM卡從中午壞掉的手機裡取出，塞進秘書替他買來的新手機裡。

　　開機，過電。

　　為了待機畫面不是費爾席克的睡臉惋惜一秒。

　　叫出數字鍵盤，撥通熟悉的號碼。

　　然後噙著笑，等著視訊電話接通。

　　 

　　Feel，我好想你。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前兩篇的latter time

　　視訊的螢幕由黑轉亮的瞬間，威廉看到的是熹微的燭光，是熒熒閃動的火花，以及在這般映襯下顯得萬分期待的笑臉──費爾席克的眼睫毛的影子投射在臉頰上，隨著他的眨眼一晃一晃。這張笑臉帶著幾許初覺的渾沌，但更多的是盼望多時如償所願的開心。

　　「威廉！」

　　先是叫喚聲，然後是螢幕正在被翻轉的過程。直到費爾席克調整好遠近，那張笑臉重新出現在畫面上。

　　「嗨，小壽星，今天過得還好嗎？」

　　「我很好！威廉，今天布朗尼太太過來了一趟，送我親手做的布丁塔，你知道布朗尼太太的手藝，她的布丁塔啊……」

　　臉上有紅印，看樣子，費爾席克原先是趴在餐桌上的。這樣容易著涼──威廉擔心的想，但捨不得打斷費爾席克說話。費爾席克興高采烈的敘述今天的見聞，從布朗尼太太的拜訪開始，把一整天的行程都報告給威廉知曉。原來，中午電話沒人接是因為費爾席克去了趟市場，威廉心裡偷偷的恍然大悟。但他想，別跟費爾席克提那通電話，以免費爾席克為了漏接電話而悶悶不樂。

　　費爾席克把行程交代得十分詳盡，充分的和威廉分享他的一天。說到下午的部分，費爾席克慢下語速，露出一抹狡黠的笑容，然後嘻嘻嘻的移動手機鏡頭，讓威廉看見自家餐桌上滿桌的菜色。

　　「這……這些是？」

　　一整桌豐盛的晚餐，水牛起司切片番茄冷盤、白酒蒸鮮淡菜、菠菜馬鈴薯烘蛋、五分熟菲力犢牛排、甘藷明蝦炒飯、節瓜奶油焗烤龍蝦、鮭魚蘆筍天使髮麵、洋蔥濃湯；如果沒有充裕的幾個小時時間，是不可能準備出來這些菜色的。

　　更不用說，鋪整在餐桌上的桌巾，是從老家特地帶來的亞麻布與蕾絲拼接的宴客桌巾，因為做工精緻、價格不斐，向來只有在重要餐宴才會被取出使用。威廉還注意到費爾席克開了一瓶佐餐白葡萄酒，也是平常不輕易從酒窖裡拿出來的選擇。費爾席克為了桌上這一餐，絕對下了很大一番功夫。

　　「你看，這是我一個下午都在準備的喔！你應該跟我說句什麼？」

　　「生日快樂，Feel。」這句話出口的同時，威廉整個人前所未有的溫柔起來。他聽出了費爾席克隱藏在笑容底下的寂寞，這讓他的心裡被祝福和疼惜兩種情緒給同時佔滿，不過他知道，今天的費爾席克有更想要的東西：「我想告訴你一個好消息，明天我就能搭飛機回去瀧帝尼安，晚餐前會到家。」

　　「什麼？真的嗎？比預計早了一天！」瞬間，費爾席克眉宇間的寂寞簡直光風霽月：「我可以去接你嗎？到機場給你接機？」

　　「別急，明天的班機還不確定時間，我不想你白跑一趟、或在機場等候太久，會耽誤你白天的行程。我自己回去，保證絕對來得及晚上與你用餐，好嗎？」

　　費爾席克表情看起來有點不甘心，只是再想想，威廉說的有道理，明天他還得到出版社和編輯開會：「那好吧，但你保證一下飛機就打給我。」

　　「好的。」威廉答應了，接著又問：「費爾席克，桌上的晚餐怎麼沒有動過？你還沒有吃飯嗎？」

　　「別擔心，我在做飯過程邊嚐過味道，現在還不餓。」

　　「那也喝點湯，對胃不好。」

　　費爾席克嘻嘻嘻的，先將手機立在機座上，才空出雙手，聽話的拿湯碗替自己舀一碗洋蔥濃湯。

　　「你煮了很多我愛吃的菜。」看著費爾席克的動作，威廉忍不住感慨：「我今天的晚餐只有一個乾癟的三明治。」

　　「對呀，所以我一個人吃不完。」費爾席克依然得意的嘻笑著：「所以等你回來後，我們要努力吃一個星期的剩菜。」

　　「是，遵命。」

　　威廉的順從讓費爾席克更加得意。

　　夜漸深，威廉在螢幕的彼端與他舉杯。

　　

　　生日快樂，my feel。

　　


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是隔天，威廉終於回家的完結篇～

  
  
「我手機壞了。」  
「咦？」  
「所以秘書替我置辦了新手機。」  
「哎等等，好好的怎麼壞了呢？」  
「總之，給我照一張先。」  
「什麼？」

喀嚓！


End file.
